Te gusta
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Y finalmente lo aceptas, te duele, estas enamorada y sientes que vas a morir, porque te gusta, te gusta ser su muñeca, su pelotita de desfogues, su puta. Te gusta, y no puedes negarlo.


**A LOS QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO LA CONTI DE "LIFE" NO SE DESEPEREN SI LA VOY A SUBIR, ES SOLO QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO, PERO LO PROMETO ENTRE ESTA Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA LO SUBO.**

Espero, les guste mis amores (:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no son mios.

* * *

Es divertido estar con él, en una forma retorcidamente extraña. Pero te gusta.

Y sí, se repite una rutina, la cual ha sido establecida sin necesidad de decir una palabra, porque los ojos de ambos lo expresaban todo.

Te gusta cómo te habla por teléfono todos los días para contarte simplemente sobre lo que pasó en el colegio, esta vez, te comenta acerca de su profesora de literatura. Describiéndola como una total "perra". Pero tú sabes que él una perita en dulce no es, se lo ha de haber ganado. Porque al final de cuentas, conociéndolo como tú lo conoces, lo catalogas siempre con la palabra –cabrón-

Pero más te gustan sus invitaciones. Restaurantes, bares, discotecas, plazas, cines, gallerías, fiestas privadas, salidas por un café, cigarros, alcohol y marihuana. Oh si, aprendiste a ser tratada como una princesa, la cual solo tiene que alzar un dedo y señalar, para obtener lo que quiere.

Pero entonces se acaba la salida, la invitación, la magia, el trato de princesa. Te regresa a casa, como siempre en la nueva adquisición que su papá le dio para su cumpleaños número 15. Es un año menor que tú, pero no te importa, porque ahora llegó la hora de pagarle todos sus buenos tratos.

Una forma encantadoramente retorcida y perversa. Pero te gusta, bien lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que estas excitada, en el momento en que el estaciona el auto cerca de un lugar obscuro. Respiras hondo y volteas a verlo, te mira, lo miras y te pierdes en sus ojos, te podrías hundir en ellos de los profundos que son.

Y no sabes en que momento pasaste de estar sentada en el asiento copiloto, para estar recostada contra el asiento trasero, mientras él te come la boca a besos y apretuja su cuerpo contra el tuyo, sacándote un gemido bajo y provocando una pequeña risa en él.

Rudo, fuerte, te besa como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Besan, lamen, estrujan, succionan. Se devoran mutuamente y los suspiros acompañan la canción que se escucha en la radio, aún encendida. Creep de Radio Head.

Tu mente está en blanco, tu cerebro parece estar desconectado en esos momentos y no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos. Ya tendrás tiempo de reprocharte cuando llegues a casa.

Y no quieres por nada que este momento se acabe, porque, solo en este momento, es cuando están conectados. El sexo los conecta.

Las respiraciones se vuelven erráticas, las ropas empiezan a caer al suelo, los pequeños gemidos de ella, son suficiente incentivo para que el trato de él se vuelva más rudo. Se acabó el trato de princesa.

Y te encanta, oh sí, no pienses en negarlo, te encanta como te apretuja, como te besa, como deja pequeñas marquitas en tu piel producto de una posesividad estúpidamente fuera de lugar, como los músculos de su espalda se tensan cada vez que gimes en su oído, como se hunde totalmente en tus pechos, extasiado con su tamaño, textura, sabor, olor, como le gusta estar encima de ti, dominarte, porque es el único momento en donde puede hacerlo, como le excita que lleves ropa interior negra, cómo suspira cuando le das pequeños besitos en el pecho subiendo por sus clavículas y cuello, para después comerle la boca a besos y sentarte encima de él. Mientras el con desesperación te despoja de tus últimas prendas y de las suyas, enterrándose en ti.

Y empieza el vaivén lento, delicioso, armonioso, buscando el éxtasis, el Nirvana, llegar al infinito.

La sinfonía de gemidos va en aumento así como el ritmo de las envestidas, los jadeos, los suspiros, los besos, los gestos de extremoso y desbordante placer.

Y termina, tras bastante tiempo, dejando como resultado sus cuerpos sudorosos, respiraciones jadeantes y vidrios empañados.

Lo abrazas, mientras el permanece acostado encima de ti recuperando el aliento, con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, te da un pequeño beso en la barbilla y se incorpora, viéndote a los ojos por largos segundos, encontrando un brillo en ellos de lo más interesante. Se incorpora totalmente rompiendo tu burbuja ensoñación, aterrizándote en la realidad mientras empiezas a buscar tu ropa desperdigada en el suelo.

Terminan de vestirse y emprenden camino rumbo a tu casa, mientras una de sus manos descanza sobre tu muslo entrelazada con la tuya. Observas atentamente como tus deditos parecen ser comidos por su imponente mano, porque para tener 15 años su estatura era descomunal, 1.80 y la tuya para haber cumplido 16, era totalmente ridícula, ya que no sobrepasabas el 1.57. Y anotas en tu subconsciente, que era otra de las cosas que te gustaba de él.

El auto para y el desliza la mano tranquilamente sobre la tuya acariciando con sutileza tu palma, mientras te observaba fijamente. Y se besan con necesidad, antes de que puedas poner un pie fuera del auto, porque aunque no lo hayas mencionado, esta es la última vez que van a estar juntos. Porque te lo prometiste, porque sabes que eres mejor que toda la situación, porque mereces a alguien que de verdad te quiera.

Te separas lentamente de él, dándole un último beso en la frente, para después observarlo con ojos grandes, los cuales muestran un rastro de amargura, sarcasmo y desamor.

Y te vas, bajas de auto, cierras la puerta y no volteas a ver al piloto, porque si lo haces, sabes que volverás a caer en lo mismo. Entras a tu casa, cierras la puerta y subes las escaleras, para después encerrarte en tu cuarto. Cuando ya estás dentro, segura de que nada te va a molestar, te rompes, te reprochas el ser débil, el no resistir y decirle por una vez en tu vida a ese cabrón que tanto te gusta que lo amas, y mucho, que te duele y quema el pecho cuando no lo ves y que sin él tus días son más amargos de lo normal.

Estallas en ira, contigo misma por permitir que te volviera a usar, sintiéndote sucia, mala, impura.

Pero, después piensas en él, en su sonrisa, en su voz juguetona, en sus manos, en sus labios, en sus ojos y en lo mucho que los vas a extrañar.

Sueltas una risa con divertida ironía, porque sabes que te mueres por él y que en este instante lo volverías a llamar, porque estar con el era divertido y te gustaba.

Porque te gusta que te haga tocar el cielo, para después quebrarte con su inconsistencia y su falta de sentimientos.

Porque te va a hacer falta él y el sexo que tienen cada vez que se ven.

Y finalmente lo aceptas, te duele, estas enamorada y sientes que vas a morir, porque te gusta, te gusta ser su muñeca, su pelotita de desfogues, su puta. T e gusta, y no puedes negarlo.

* * *

**Amores míos, espero les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden que su opinión es SUPER importante así que no se abstengas de dejarme in Review.**

**Los amo mucho mucho y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


End file.
